


A Blow In A Tree

by cossaille



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Who - Fandom
Genre: F/M, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossaille/pseuds/cossaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is shocked because he met Clara Oswald for the second time, and so he tries to find out who she is, until someone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blow In A Tree

I had just lost Amy and Rory to the weeping angels. I was lost, abandoned my name and let the Universe as it was, no Time Lords. But I met a girl, passing through a bar, talking about a snowman, which she claimed had just appeared there. She made me interested, and I guess I interested her too, since she followed me. She actually ran to my carriage, and jumped on it.  
As I talked to Vastra, she said that I had impacted her, that it was the same story every time that it would always start with the same two words. As I tried to discuss the matter with her, I said that she didn’t even had the name: Doctor, and asking which two words, when she appeared, upside down, in my windows, asking ‘’Doctor Who?’’, which made me obliged to take her home.  
She was worried about the children she was taking care of, and wanted my help about the snow, which led her to Jenny and Vastra, who then contacted me, talking about how she gotten through my one word response questionnaire. Vastra then asked for my help, and I couldn’t say no to her.  
While assisting with the whole ‘’Save the Earth’’ thing, I met her. Again. Clara Oswald, the impossible girl. I had met her before Victorian London, when I was sent to the Daleks Asylum. I thought I was getting madder. But unfortunately, she died, again, on my behalf.   
I couldn’t help but wonder what happened, I got interested. I isolated myself to try and figure out how she could be there, when I had seen her die before. I was with the monks when the phone in my TARDIS rang. It was some girl, asking about the Wi-fi, saying it wasn’t working, that she needed help.  
After hearing what she had said, I realized that she was that same girl. The one I was trying to uncover. I recognized her the second she had said her typical phrase:  
-Run you clever boy, and remember.   
I couldn’t help but be thrilled to hear her. I hopped on my Tardis and went to see her, I was still wearing my ‘’monk gown’’, and she basically shut the door on my face. It was quite funny. But while I had gone inside to change, she got ‘’abducted’’ by the Wi-fi.  
I had to download her from the network before she was completely uploaded. It was nice to be able to save her, for a change. We then went in a mission to save all the people who had been captured. After successfully saving the world, again, I invited her to travel with me, through all time and space. She asked me to come next Wednesday.   
She appeared before all my faces, saving me right at the beginning, stopping me from choosing the wrong Tardis, almost as she was born to save me. The Doctor and his impossible, soufflé girl.  
I couldn’t help but be interested in her. She is clever, funny, and even though she is short and bossy and her nose is funny, she is the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. I wanted to know more about her, how she was able be everywhere I ever went to. She’s a mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that’s just a little bit too… tight.  
I discovered than. After she told me about a meeting with Vastra, River, Jenny and Strax. I were to go to Trenzalore, to my own graveyard. But the Great Intelligence, went into my timeline, disrupting my life and stopping each and every one of me. She said she couldn’t let that happened, and as I was too weak to stop her, she followed him.  
After she entered, I had go to her rescue, ‘cause if not, she would die there, stuck into someone else’s timeline, because of me. River Song, my now deceased wife, asked me not to enter it, as I could also get stuck in there, since not only it was a time lord life, someone who has lived over a thousand years, it was my own.   
But I couldn’t just leave her there, while I tried to figure out how to save her, I had to do something, so as ever, I just jumped into the ‘’shiny light’’, thinking about Geronimo, and started talking to her, so she could come and find me, which at some point, she did.  
She had learnt so much about me in such a short period of time in which we were together. She travelled to the center of my Tardis, which no one had ever done before, and discovered my true name, which only River knew, and although her memory got erased, I would still trust her with it. The name of The Doctor.   
She had seen all of my faces, helped each and every one of me, even the one no one had met, because his time hadn’t come yet. A future me, the ‘dark’ doctor, the one who broke the promise. I took her from there, and everything was as it should be. Me and her. Travelling together.   
As we did, time and space travel together, we got closer; it started to happen the same that happened with my previous incarnation, the Tenth Doctor, and Rose Tyler. I started to fell for her, even though I couldn’t tell her. I waited and waited until signs of her appreciation for me began to appear. But it took her so long, it was quite odd. Especially since a version of her, the governess, who was actually a barmaid in Victorian London, kissed me, after saying I liked her, which, at the point, wasn’t true.   
But what to do, I couldn’t pressure her, as if I was desperate, which I actually was, because I had met her so many times, and I felt like I could, well, there’s no need saying, her, every time.   
But all I could hope was that she would return my feelings, and this time, not die. I don’t think I could handle it, again. Although this time it would be even worse giving the fact that I had already seen her die, twice, not counting the one she jumped to my timeline to save me, and now, as she was my companion, I nurtured actual human feelings for her.   
Time passed and passed, and we visited countless planets and years, we met hundreds of different people. We helped some, the good ones, and stopped others, as obvious as it is, the bad ones.   
It was funnier and funnier every day, but I feared the day she would leave me, for whatever reason it could be, would arrive, just as it did for all the others, Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Sarah, Amy and Rory. Oh, Amy and Rory, how much I missed them. They would get along great with her, but that’s for another time. Maybe she would leave me for the kids, maybe she wanted a job, or a normal life, but to me, it didn’t matter the reason, only the consequence: that one day, she would eventually leave me, like all others did, and I would be, once again, all alone.   
More time went on, and I couldn’t see that day arriving anymore. We were getting along even better than usual. And the signs, which really took her long enough to show, appeared. She was conscious of me. Watching me by the corner of her eyes, getting jealously at every girl I talked to or helped, it was quite amusing to watch.  
Even when the moment finally came, I didn’t know how to act upon it, so I just went with the flow, until either I got inpatient, which wasn’t really far, or she got inpatient. As you can all imagine –  
Oh, my apologies, the connection through the Tardis got cut off, but is back now. So, where I stopped, as you can all imagine, she was the one who acted on it. She just grabbed me and kissed me, and asked how could someone who had lived a thousand years, and travelled with dozens of girls, be so bloody slow. I was kind of shocked, but kind of expecting it.   
We decided to, well, date. We kept on travelling, we actually discovered a new planet by accident, a exploding star collided with the Tardis, directing us to a place of no one, and as we opened the door to see what had happened, we found nothing, and so we decided to call that planet Whouffle, since I am known as Doctor ‘Who’ and she is the Soufflé Girl.   
And so we organized everything, bought and constructed thousands of houses and furniture, and food and drinks, all so we could inaugurate our new planet. And it was a success, every single ‘’person’’ we invited was overjoyed, and so were we. We left the planet open, with absolutely no weapons or a way out for those, and only those, unhappy. So they would remain there, and stay friends. As we ran away.   
At first I would be worried about a mechanism that can keep imprisoned an unhappy person, but with Clara by my side, nothing, not even Cybermen or Daleks would tear that smile out of my face.   
I decided to do something special to her, so I took her somewhere no one had ever been before, Pent-1-eno, a planet above all others, so we could watch the stars together. And watch time go by. I used the opportunity in my favor, and asker her, what I think it ought to be the most important question in my life.   
I asked her, if she, Clara ‘Oswin’ Oswald, would marry me, and keep on travelling with me, until we, although it would be until she, died. And she accepted. My impossible girl. And she would be with me, for as long as she lived, travelling by my side, so that I would ‘never’ have to go through leaving another companion behind.   
But now, more than a companion, she was my wife. My life, the one girl who could make me absolutely, endlessly happy. And she did, for as long as she could. I never got bored with or of her. I could appreciate her and so could my antecessors. The girl who jumped into my timeline to save me, who died a thousand times to love me a million. The one I most loved. My dearest Clara.


End file.
